Talk:How Bizarre/@comment-4127080-20140616020400
I'm bored so I am going to two about my top 2 TV Kings. If it wasn't for him then I wouldn't even give season 12 a chance. Camaya and Cam got me exicted for this season. Yet the first time I watch Rusty Cages I always had a feeling that he was going to leave the show before he even graduated but I try to ignore that feeling. I fell in love with Cam and quickly became my number one king even if he was for 17 episodes he has to be probably one of the characters who lasted the shortest. The reason that he became my king very quickly is because all his plots as hit close to home with me. Like being awkward around my crush hesitanting to even talk to him. Being shy around people which is the main reason I don't like working with a partner or groups since I'm too shy to ask to be in there groups. People in my school descride me as people describe Cam. Rusty Cages has to be my favorite Cam episode because it bring me back when I was in track. I hate sports and I only sign up because my mom made me and got my teacher on her side. My track team (well the ones who were older than me) treated me like shit whenever I losed. Track stressed me out as much as hockey stressed Cam out. I almost went to the extreme like Cam did but lucky I ended up getting kick out of track because I miss two games because I had in F in science. Cam really got me hope in life. Seeing Cam character made me realize that I am not alone. That they are people like me who struggle in life even when people should feel like that should be happy. When Cam died even when my friends told me he is not real and Dylan still lives. For me it was more than that because I connected with Cam so much that I felt I lost one of my best friends. This has to be my favorite gif because this gif boost my confidence in Art. I drew this gif in Art class and put it to the Art Show and I ended up getting 3rd place ribbon. I love Freddie even if people though he was boring. I always found him interseting. Since when I started the 2nd generation I either had a info of them already, didn't like them, or really didn't care much about them. I found Freddie interseting because the way he look at Effy. He didn't saw Effy as some hot girl like Cook did. I have a soft spot for male characters who are far from shallow. One of the reasons like Cam and Freddie are my number one. Also his storylines were always interseting to me since his family had such a dark pass which he became ny favorite character of Skins. Since family storyline was dealing with a parent that committed suicide. Freddie has to be one of the sweetest and smartest of the group. Freddie doesn't take shit I mean he even gave Cook his ass to kiss and even stop being friends with him at some point but when he found out he was in trouble at the end of seaon 3. He put his differences a side and help Cook and even became friends with him. He got JJ out of the party to make sure he would be safe. If it wasn't for Freddie then Effy would have been dead because no one but him saw Effy signs of depression not even her own family saw. Even if Effy scared him. He didn't left her side and try to help her anyway he can. Even if his sister treat him like crap. He was always there for her even when she drove her crazy. There is nothing he won't do for the people he cared about. His death made me so angry because his death never gotten any closier. The only person who known that Freddie was dead is his sister, Cook, and John. He was never mention again after season 4 not even in season 7. I always wanted to know if Effy knows what happen to Freddie or did he just ran away from her. Now I am going to be shallow. Both guys are so fucking hot. I always found an attaction for guys with brown hair light or dark esp if they have matching eyes to go with it. I wish I had a boyfriend like Freddie or Cam. If more guys were like them in my school then I would hate to be single.